Probabilidades
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: "Lo verdaderamente importante era que Koushiro estaba allí, junto a él. Por primera vez ya no se trataba de una probabilidad, una duda a medias contestada, una verdad sin resolver. Koushiro existía, era real y estaba allí. Eso era suficiente."


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Probabilidades**

.

Todo parece cambiar cuando _tú cambias..._

.

.

Avanzaron, en silencio, sobre el césped húmedo, de color verde intenso, que caracterizaba aquel lugar. Tentomon lo seguía, desde el aire, sin decir nada. La decisión había sido tomada hace tiempo pero la espera, para la práctica de dicha idea, se había prolongado, especialmente.

El digimon sabía que esto era difícil para Koushiro. _Siempre lo sería_. Y él estaba allí, para acompañarlo y apoyarlo, simplemente. No diría nada para perturbar el silencio, ni haría preguntas que lo hicieran sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía.

Sin embargo, los dos sabían que esto era algo que el muchacho _debía_ hacer.

Lo necesitaba.

Las lágrimas que habían inundado los ojos de Koushiro, rodaron silenciosamente por sus mejillas pero el muchacho intentó contener el llanto, deshaciendo de aquellas perlas cristalinas que denotaban su tristeza y melancolía. No lloraría, porque no deseaba empañar su primera visita a ese lugar con llanto.

Él estaba allí por un motivo diferente.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando encontró lo que había estado buscando. Una sensación inesperada, demasiado impredecible pareció encender su sistema, en ese instante.

Dolor, angustia, alivio, tranquilidad… Dolor y angustia por la significación que aquel acto tendría en su vida. Alivio y tranquilidad por constatar la realidad de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. No dijo nada, sin poder articular nada ni desear romper aquella calma serena que invadía el lugar.

Tentomon, silencioso también, permanecía imperturbable a su lado, sin decir nada, tampoco. El digimon vio que su amigo se arrodillaba sobre la hierba húmeda, acercándose más aún a las lápidas que estaban delante de él.

Koushiro le sonrió a su amigo digital, un momento antes de apartar la vista y concentrarse en los sepulcros, el chico sabía que Tentomon estaba allí y lo agradecía. Entre ellos, ese silencio era suficiente, por el momento.

Habían recorrido, los dos, un largo viaje de conocimiento personal necesario para el joven. Ese era sólo un paso más.

— Hola — Saludó, sintiéndose ligeramente contrariado por hablarse a si mismo, más que nada.

Tentomon, quien se había quedado cerca de su amigo, logró apreciar dos imágenes en las lápidas. Eran los padres biológicos de Koushiro, quienes le habían dado la vida al joven. Su padre, con el cabello rojo y los ojos negros, era en extremo parecido a su amigo. Sus rasgos, más duros y marcados, contrastaban con los de la mujer, más suaves y delicados. La madre, con grandes ojos marrones y cabello castaño, era una mujer muy bella.

— Koushiro si quieres… — Musitó Tentomon, temeroso de estar incomodando al chico con su presencia.

No es que al digimon le molestase que a Koushiro aun le cueste expresar sus sentimientos más profundos en voz alta cuando alguien estaba presente. Sabía que él se esforzaba. Sin embargo, entendía también que, en especial, los sentimientos que lo habían impulsado a ese lugar le provocaban un remolino de emociones incontrolables. La verdad, a Tentomon le parecía que su presencia podía cohibir a su mejor amigo. Él deseaba que el joven pueda expresarse libremente, sin tener que considerar los detalles o algo por el estilo. Sin volverse, Koushiro negó con el rostro. Ya preveía que Tentomon haría esa propuesta pero lo que el muchacho temía era que, al estar solo, las palabras que necesitaba decir se quedasen en su garganta, ahogadas por su timidez...

Otra vez.

Inhaló profundamente, cerrando los ojos antes de exhalar.

— Hola_ mamá_ — Susurró, enfocando sus ojos en ambas lápidas e inclinándose a modo de saludo — Hola _papá_.

Sus padres. _No_, no sus padres… Sus _padres_.

Tentomon admiró como su amigo se inclinaba sobre los sepulcros de sus padres biológicos un poco más y depositaba las flores que había llevado consigo, crisantemos. Las flores, que se mostraban púrpuras en el corazón perdían color al aproximarse al extremo final de los pétalos. Koushiro había elegido esas flores, especialmente, porque según su madre, Yoshie, eran los preferidos de la autora de sus días.

— Yo… — Comenzó el chico, mirando hacia el suelo — Yo quisiera… Quisiera decirles que soy feliz. — Murmuró, con la voz queda y baja — Mis… padres… Me quieren mucho. Y son grandes personas, los admiro mucho y creo que no habría mejores personas que ellos para ser mis padres Pero… Hoy necesitaba venir a verlos… Mamá, papá.

— Koushiro… — Susurró Tentomon, casi en un suspiro. Quiso poder hacer algo para consolarlo, y sólo pudo acercarse un poco hacia él, para darle ánimos.

Sabía que ese momento era difícil. Últimamente, a su amigo sólo le estaban sucediendo cosas dolorosas, que lo mantenían en situaciones de angustia.

¡No podía permitir eso!

Tentomon sintió que algo muy parecido al dolor se movía en su interior, cuando Koushiro bajó el rostro y sus lágrimas cayeron al suelo. Nunca iba a tolerar ver a ese niño llorar…

— Tentomon — Musitó el chico, alzando los ojos en su dirección.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Cuántas probabilidades tengo de que me oigan?

— Muchas, si tienes fe — Replicó Tentomon, evocando la misma respuesta que había tenido él, tiempo atrás — Y yo tengo fe que ellos te escuchan…

Que curioso, en una época lejana… El mismo había realizado una pregunta similar a esa... ¿_Qué probabilidades había_…?

.

.

Motimon contempló, con curiosidad, los rostros animados de sus amigos, medio absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Las últimas palabras que se habían pronunciado en esa rutinaria plática sobre los humanos que esperaban resonaban en su mente inquieta, que ya se aventuraba en un nuevo ciclo de análisis y preguntas.

Nunca se había detenido a pensar en que quizás, Koushiro no lo quisiera. ¿_Lo querría_? ¿Cómo podían no habérselo preguntado? ¡Las probabilidades de no ser amado por su humano eran del 50%! ¡Quizás más! Eso significaba que… ¡Podrían ser rechazados por el niño! ¡Cualquiera de ellos podrían ser rechazados! ¿Qué haría la alegre Yokomon con sus sueños si Sora no la amaba? ¿Qué le sucedería a la esperanza luminosa de Tokomon si Takeru no lo aceptaba? ¿Y la simpática Tanemon, cómo soportaría el rechazo de Mimi? ¿Y que actitud adoptaría el entusiasta Bukamon si Jou no le permitía estar a su lado? ¿El silencioso Tsunomon se sentiría vacío ante el rechazo de Yamato? ¿Cual sería el futuro del inquieto Koromon si Taichi…?

¿Y él? ¿Koushiro lo aceptaría, lo amaría, lo apreciaría? ¿O no? ¿Qué haría sino?

_Koushiro…_

Aquel nombre llenaba su mente de dudas y certezas encontradas, de pensamientos curiosos y deseos de saber, de intrigas poderosas y cuestiones sin resolver. Una incógnita total, evocadora de respuestas. ¿Era increíble pensar que podía tocarlo? ¿Qué estaría haciendo él en ese momento? ¿Estaría con los demás niños que ellos esperaban? ¿Sufriría alguna pena? ¿Viviría cómodo o…?

¿Qué haría si Koushiro…?

— ¡Motimon! — Lo llamó Bukamon, por tercera o cuarta vez — Tienes que comer algo.

— No, estoy bien. No tengo hambre…

Los ojos de Koromon se estrecharon, en su dirección — ¿En serio?

— Que Motimon no tenga el apetito voraz que posees no significa que tengas que desconfiar… — Regañó Tanemon y luego miró a Motimon — Lo que _me_ sorprende, es que estés _tan_ callado

El aludido apenas sonrió — ¿Apetito voraz? — Escucharon que protestaba Koromon

— Reconócelo, Koromon. No es normal

— ¡Estoy creciendo!

— Que curioso — Anunció Yokomon, mirándolo con una sonrisa, que delataba sus intenciones — Te veo igual que ayer.

Las orejas del digimon se bajaron, como si se tratase de un cachorro apenado — Que malos.

Las risas irrumpieron la tranquila mañana en la ciudad del inicio, mientras que el alba teñía al cielo de lavanda. La brisa corría por el lugar, acariciando sus rostros a modo de saludo y la calidez del sol naciente los mantenía cerca de las sombras de los árboles próximos.

— ¿Seguro no tienes hambre? — Inquirió Tokomon, preocupado por la falta de apetito de su amigo — Todos estamos satisfechos y aun queda mucha comida…

— Incluso Koromon — Afirmó, divertido Bukamon. Un resoplido, aparentemente desoído por sus divertidos compañeros, escapó de los labios del mencionado.

— Estoy bien — Anunció Motimon — Sólo estoy cansado, no dormí muy bien… — Mintió.

La mirada inquisidora de Yokomon se pareció en demasía a la de sospecha que le dirigieron Tsunomon y Tokomon, pero Motimon no dijo nada.

Él estaba ya perdido en sus fantasías…

.

Los anaranjados del crepúsculo daban la bienvenida a las primeras estrellas de la noche. Los rayos del sol parecían despedirse nuevamente, reiniciando el ciclo de los días, una vez más. Yokomon y Tanemon habían decidido que era hora de cambiar de lugar, puesto llevaban demasiado tiempo en un mismo sitio lo cual les comenzaba a parecer aburrido.

— Está cerca, ¿no lo presienten? — Inquirió Bukamon, cerrando los ojos un momento — Ellos vendrán pronto…

— La última vez que dijiste eso — Le recordó Yokomon, con una leve sonrisa de diversión entremezclada con exasperación — Fue hace… dos lunas llenas.

— Dos meses — Calculó Motimon, quien había realizado los cálculos de antemano. El mes sinódico, considerado por la rotación de la luna… ¿_Por qué pensaba en todo eso_? ¡Le preocupaba que Koushiro no lo aceptase y comenzaba a realizar cálculos para medir el día lunar comparándolo con el día natural que ellos tenían!

— ¿Motimon?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Te sucede algo? — Le preocupaba el hecho de que fuese Koromon quien se lo preguntara puesto que era el más distraído de todos ellos, o al menos el que aparentaba ser el más distraído de todos ellos.

— Sí, no…

— Puedes contarnos a nosotros — Afirmó — Somos amigos

— Sí, todos somos amigos — Aseveró Tokomon, nuevamente alegre en esa tarde.

— ¿Qué te preocupa?

— Bueno, lo que me preocupa… — Pero al ver aquellos ojos ilusionados que le devolvían una expectación brillando en sus pupilas, no podía continuar. Sentía que les fallaría si decía las palabras que atoradas en su mente, parecían querer confundirlo hasta la locura. Bueno, probablemente exageraba un poquito. — Es que nunca podré contarles una historia completa.

Y todos cayeron al suelo, impactados por las cuestiones que planteaba su amigo. Y si aquellas palabras habían sido inesperadas, las siguientes fueron aun más enigmáticas: — Creo que está noche, es mi turno de contar una historia — Comentó, entonces, una voz que ellos desconocían.

¿De donde provenía esa voz? Unas brillantes luces, que no eran estrellas, parecían flotar frente a sus ojos. Motimon quiso asegurarse de que era real aquel espectáculo inusual que se ofrecía ante sus ojos. Contempló los rostros sorprendidos de sus amigos, que enfocaron sus ojos en las luces, casi al mismo tiempo que él.

_Érase una vez, siete estrellas luminosas..., _dijo la voz en susurros que se perdían en el viento _Inocentes de corazón,_ _cada una poseía una luz diferente_ _que le brindaba el fulgor de su brillo, en aquel especial cielo en el cual vivían… _

_El fuego naranja del sol valeroso. _Y Koromon desapareció en aquel momento, como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

_El cálido y ardiente rojo del amor. _Yokomon, quien no había abierto los ojos por la arrulladora voz que les hablaba, también se desvaneció del sitio.

_El profundo e inmenso azul de los lazos amistosos. _Tsunomon si quiera pudo moverse, cuando la luz azul lo envolvió, llevándoselo consigo.

_El sosegado verde de la pureza del corazón. _Tanemon lanzó un grito de exclamación antes de que se la llevasen a ella también.

_El singular gris de la firme sinceridad. _Bukamon no había podido hacer nada, aun cuando había previsto lo que le sucedería al ser alcanzado por aquella luz.

_El brillante amarillo de la esperanza. _Tokomon fue el más sereno en el momento, inclinándose con suavidad, como aceptando las palabras dichas… y desapareciendo también.

Motimon no pudo contenerse — ¿A dónde los has llevado? ¿Qué has hecho con mis amigos? ¿Quién eres?

_Está cerca… _

_Permanezcan juntos hasta ese día._

— ¿Quién está cerca? ¿Qué día…?

_Vendrán pronto…_

— ¡Espera! ¡Tú puedes ayudarme! ¿Qué probabilidades hay…?

_El luminoso púrpura del saber… _Y tras aquella frase, Motimon también desapareció de la ciudad del inicio.

.

.

No había gritado asustado. No había corrido, alejándose de él, ni se había exaltado con su presencia. Quizás creyese que se trataba de un sueño, una alucinación o algo por el estilo… Motimon no estaba seguro de eso, porque el muchacho no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Tampoco podía concentrarse en aquellas banalidades, de momento. Lo verdaderamente importante era que Koushiro estaba allí, junto a él.

Por primera vez ya no se trataba de una probabilidad, una duda a medias contestada, una verdad sin resolver.

Koushiro existía, era real y estaba allí.

Eso era suficiente.

— H-hola — Saludó amablemente, contemplándolo, con absorto interés.

Simplemente, se había arrodillado para mirarlo más de cerca, en cuanto se levantó. Los ojos de Koushiro eran como el cielo nocturno, pensó Motimon. Y tenían estrellas brillantes, también, pero sólo centellaban cuando él sonreía. Quizás por eso, la palabra estrellas era lo primero que acudía a él cuando pensaba en ese niño.

— Hola, Koushiro — Saludó, tan cortésmente como el niño. Esbozó una sonrisa cuando los ojos negros centellaron, en su dirección.

Motimon no sabía decir cual de los dos era el más curioso, puesto que él también examinaba al recién llegado. La primera pregunta del niño había sido "_¿Dónde… Eres tú quien me llamaba?"_

Cuando aquella voz había dicho que algo estaba cerca… No imaginaba que hablaba de su humano. _Su_ humano. ¿Acaso ya lo había adoptado como propio?

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Koushiro pensó que era desagradable preguntar: ¿_que eres tú_?

— Soy Motimon, pero mis amigos me llaman Motimon — Aseveró, con seguridad. Ese era el nombre con el cual lo llamaban.

Koushiro hizo una divertida mueca con el rostro, riendo antes de volver a contemplar todo a su alrededor, nuevamente. Extendió su mano para tocar a su acompañante, una vez que el examen hacia el bosque había concluido. Motimon rió cuando los dedos del muchacho le provocaron cosquillas.

— Lo siento… — Susurró el niño, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

— No te preocupes, es normal sentir curiosidad. — Mostró sus pequeñas manitas rosadas en dirección al chico — ¿_Puedo_?

El pequeño se inclinó un poco, tomando al digimon en sus manos y acercándolo a su rostro, para que sus dedos hicieran contacto con sus mejillas. Fue una caricia leve y extraña, pensó el chico, pero reconfortante.

— Estuve esperándote mucho tiempo, Koushiro

— ¿Esperando por mí? — Inquirió, con curiosidad con los ojos brillantes — ¿Por qué?

Motimon jamás se había preguntado eso. ¿_Por qué_? ¿Por qué lo había esperado durante todo ese tiempo? ¿Por qué había deseado ver su rostro y conocerlo? ¿Por qué se había preguntado por su aspecto y su salud? ¿Por qué se había interesado en su sonrisa y en sus lágrimas? ¿Por qué?

— Esperaba que pudieses decírmelo tú…

— ¿_Yo_? — Motimon asintió, firmemente.

— Pero no te preocupes — Continuó, antes de que su amigo hiciera una acotación más. Su rostro preocupado delataba sus pensamientos — Lo averiguaremos, _juntos_.

.

.

Las lágrimas brotaban ya, incontenibles, de los ojos del digimon. Koushiro era un niño… No, niño no. Koushiro, niño, joven, adulto, anciano… siempre sería su gran debilidad. A Tentomon, quien en ese momento necesitaba un abrazo, le costaba increíblemente ver llorar al muchacho.

— Me… hubiese gustado conocerlos. — Afirmó el joven, levemente, sintiendo que sus palabras podían herir a su mamá pero aliviar a su madre — Gracias… Por amarme tanto. Aunque no los recuerde… Yo… — Hizo una leve pausa, para inhalar y exhalar — Los tendré siempre en mi corazón.

Tentomon saltó rápidamente sobre su amigo, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, para abrazarlo con fuerza. Koushiro sonrió al notar que su digimon estaba llorando.

— Tentomon… — Conmovido, dejando de lado la timidez inicial, se volvió hacia las tumbas. — Mamá, papá. Él es Tentomon, mi mejor amigo. — El digimon miró fijamente al muchacho, sintiéndose emocionado por aquellas palabras. Sabía que no eran dichas por decir, sino que, en realidad, las sentía.

Koushiro le sonreía, amablemente, como siempre.

— _Koushiro_ — Susurró una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

El joven enjugó las traviesas lágrimas que habían logrado escapar de la prisión de sus ojos y se giró, en redondo, para contemplar la figura de Mimi. La chica llevaba el cabello suelto, moviéndose al compás de la brisa, pero aquel detalle parecía no molestarle. Sus ojos del color de la miel parecían simplemente tener como ocupación fijarse en su amigo.

— _Mimi_ — La voz delataba su sorpresa

Tentomon sintió que alguien estaba sobrando en esa escena, y, un instante después comprendió que era él, por lo que se apartó en ese instante de los brazos de su compañero. La joven, sin embargo, tampoco parecía haber notado su presencia, había enredado los brazos alrededor de su Koushiro y lo abrazaba.

— Tus padres me dijeron que estarías aquí.

Tentomon se apartó, sólo un poco más, para darle a ellos algo de privacidad. Fue Palmon quien lo tomó por sorpresa a él, saltando detrás de una de las lápidas.

— ¡No hagas eso! — Le indicó, a modo de regaño — Este lugar no es para juegos

Palmon hizo una graciosa mueca — Te veías muy pensativo y quise hacerte reaccionar.

— Me alegro que hayas venido — Comentó Tentomon, dejando atrás su molestia inicial e ignorando las últimas palabras de su amiga.

— A mi también — La sonrisa decayó un poco — Tenía que hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Palmon le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Mimi, antes de decir cualquier cosa — Entiendo — Musitó Tentomon, apenado.

— Nos marcharemos — Palmon se escuchaba igual de entristecida por la despedida.

— ¿Cuándo?

— Íbamos a marcharnos anoche pero Mimi necesitaba despedirse… — Explicó, haciendo que Tentomon suspirase, con tristeza.

Las despedidas. A Koushiro no se le daban muy bien las despedidas. Tentomon suspiró levemente, sintiéndose ligeramente decepcionado por el rumbo que habían tomado los sucesos entre los antiguos niños elegidos. Y es que cuando Mimi Tachikawa y Palmon habían decidido pasar el verano en Japón, él había sentido esperanzas de que todo volviese a ser como antes. Y sabía que Koushiro, o una parte de él, al menos, también deseaba aquello.

Hay cosas que tienen un tiempo y un lugar. Cumplen un ciclo. Los dos digimons volvieron la vista hacia sus amigos humanos. Conversaban en susurros suaves y bajos, que se perdían en el aire que los separaba.

— ¿_Nos acercamos? _— Tentomon miró, de inmediato, a Palmon. Ella lo miró divertida, conteniendo una risita leve — A Mimi y Koushiro

— Ah, sí, sí.

Tentomon y Palmon se acercaron lenta y sigilosamente a sus amigos, procurando hacer el menor escándalo posible, para oír discretamente la conversación.

— Prometí que te acompañaría en esto, ¿Recuerdas? — Los digimons escucharon la voz de Mimi, que caminaba hacia la salida junto a Koushiro. Ella tenía uno de los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

— Sí, lo recuerdo. — Afirmó él, sonriendo apenas — Eso sucedió hace tiempo

— Tres años no cambian a una persona…— Ella suspiró y la fuerza de su mirada pareció apagarse un poco, al notar lo que había dicho. — Del todo.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Me marcho — Anunció ella, con voz queda. — A Estados Unidos

— ¿Qué…? — Y como Tentomon supuso, la noticia le resultó totalmente sorpresiva.

— _Koushiro_… L-lo lamento — Aseveró Mimi, sintiendo que la mirada dolida del joven era algo que jamás podría olvidar. El llanto que tanto le había costado apaciguar, volvía a amenazar con ser liberado — No puedo seguir aquí, no puedo seguir así. Mi vida está en Estados Unidos…

— Entiendo.

— ¡No! ¡No entiendes! ¡No digas que me entiendes! Pasaron tres años… ¡Y nunca fuiste por mí!

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Inquirió el muchacho. Mimi resopló, hay cosas que nunca cambian, al parecer.

— ¿Qué quiero decir, Kou? — Dudó ella, controlando su voz y utilizando un tono mucho más sereno — Quiero decir que en ese momento, lo que deseaba era que tomaras tus cosas y fueses detrás de mí. Pero _no lo hiciste_. — Koushiro no dijo nada, y simplemente, permaneció mirándola con los ojos abiertos. — No te preocupes, era una niña. Tenía grandes sueños sobre el amor… Sobre… Bueno, muchas cosas. Ahora crecí un poquito. — Aseguró, sonriendo levemente. Finalmente, llegaron las palabras que Tentomon temía oír — Koushiro, voy a casarme con Michael.

— _Lo sé_ — Replicó el muchacho, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa — Deseo que seas muy feliz, _Mimi._

— Yo deseo, de todo corazón, que _tú_ seas feliz — Aseveró ella, con una sonrisa un poco más amplia, y más sincera.

Permanecieron allí, mirándose durante unos eternos segundos, hasta que el celular de ella interrumpió el silencio que se había producido entre ellos. Mimi hizo una mueca, sabiendo que ese llamado era para avisar que su vuelo estaba próximo a salir. El taxi, además, estaba esperándola en la puerta del cementerio.

— Tienes que irte — Comentó él, con la voz queda.

— Sí — Susurró ella, volviendo a dejar su teléfono móvil sobre su bolso, con la excusa de bajar los ojos y apartar la mirada — Tengo que irme.

— Yo… Las despedidas… Yo… — Comenzó Koushiro con los ojos fijos en el suelo, apenado.

— Lo sé — Replicó ella — Kou… _Necesito_ que me hagas una promesa.

El joven levantó los ojos, inmediatamente. — ¿Qué promesa?

— Quiero que seas feliz, necesito que me prometas que vas a ser feliz.

Una sonrisa leve apareció en el rostro del muchacho — _Te lo prometo_.

Mimi volvió a sonreír, antes de abrazar al chico nuevamente. Tentomon y Palmon le hicieron señas al muchacho para que respondiera al abrazo, para que no se quedase estático. Koushiro parpadeó, y enredó sus brazos alrededor de la chica, reteniéndola durante unos momentos.

Palmon suspiró, volviéndose hacia Tentomon. Ella también tenía una sonrisa triste y los brazos extendidos — ¿_Puedo_? — Inquirió antes de cerrar sus brazos a su alrededor, un breve instante.

Las despedidas, tampoco eran algo que le gustase.

— ¡Palmon! — La llamó Mimi — ¡Debemos irnos, Palmon!

— ¡Ya voy, Mimi!

Ambos se acercaron hacia los jóvenes, sumándose a la despedida.

— Tentomon — Sonrió Mimi, inclinándose hacia él, antes de mirar a Koushiro — Cuídalo mucho — Pidió, sólo para que él la escuchase.

— Por supuesto — Replicó el digimon.

Nunca se rendiría en eso. Y lo empujaría mil veces cuando se estancara, lo levantaría si se cayese, lo ayudaría si lo necesitase. Para eso estaba él, para acompañarlo en cada paso de la vida. Tentomon haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para que Koushiro sea feliz.

Y sabía que lo lograrían.

Después de todo, las probabilidades estaban a su favor.

* * *

¿Confuso?

Mi intención no era traer a Mimi ni a Palmon, en el primer momento, pero Tentomon hablaba de cerrar un ciclo, cerrar historias. Era un buen momento para las despedidas.


End file.
